Let It Snow
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "These little ways of making Kurt like winter had brought Blaine to where he was now...in a park, crouching behind a bush, and anticipating the arrival of his boyfriend." Klaine!


**Let It Snow**

**Author's Note: Here is another (hopefully) cute Klaine one-shot that came to me when I went for a walk down town to go get groceries...and it is snowy and cold, obviously, since I live in Canada. So I asked myself: WWKD? What Would Klaine Do? And this is the answer my mind gave me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...like, nothing. Besides my imagination, which isn't even that original... I don't even own this computer; imaginess does. Wow. I'm pathetic. Oh well! Enjoy the story!**

Blaine Anderson loved winter.

He remembered being a small child and going for walks with his parents in the snow. He loved the way it transformed the landscape, the way the frost clung to the trees, the way the huge lazy flakes would float down and land in his hair.

When he was little, his dad would take him out to walk the dog on a slightly chilly afternoon, and they would just talk. When the weather got colder, his mom would spend time and money making sure that young Blaine would get properly bundled up for the temperatures outside, and then she'd take him out to the park where they would make snow angels. He and Cooper would always create huge, epic forts out of the snowbanks and huddle in their newly-built fortresses to drink hot chocolate.

Nowadays, Blaine's dad barely spoke to him; his mom never had the time to do anything with him; and Cooper was a responsible adult and was barely around.

But, Blaine still loved winter. A couple years ago, he had convinced the Warblers to creating an insanly chaotic snow-ball fight that was still talked about at Dalton Academy. Blaine had a fondness for snow sculptures and snowmen, and he used to cover the grounds at Dalton with his frozen artwork. Now that he was at McKinley, the only way that he could really appreciate winter was by eating lunch outside and walking everywhere that he could.

The only problem with that, however, was that Blaine's boyfriend wasn't the happiest regarding these practices.

Kurt Hummel disliked winter.

He had told Blaine that the reason why he hated it was because he had to hide his fabulous clothes under layers of bulky jackets, but Blaine knew that Kurt loved winter fashion just as much as any other season. His other reason was that he was one of those people that are always cold no matter what the weather, and Kurt didn't like being colder than usual. Blaine knew this wasn't true, because Kurt loved the excuse of him being cold just so that his own personal heater that was Blaine would snuggle with him. Kurt complained that the cold didn't do good things for his skin, but Blaine thought it was adorable the way his nose would get all red.

All of those things were superficial reasons, and both of them knew this. The real reason Kurt didn't like winter was because a lot of bad things had happened to him in the cold season.

His mother had died in November; every year on that day, Kurt would skip school and stay home to mourn her. Blaine, in turn, would skip school as well to hold and comfort him. One time, in his freshman year, Kurt had been trapped in a tool shed by some ignorant bullies for a whole December day, and had been sick for a week after, recovering. Burt had lost a nine-year-old Kurt in a park one day in January and had found him with frozen tears on his face an hour later.

No, Kurt didn't like winter at all.

So, Blaine Anderson made it his personal mission to make some good memories for his boyfriend in the cold season.

Blaine had taken Kurt out for walks down forest paths and pinned him against a tree to kiss him senseless. He had taken them both skating and made Kurt laugh whenever his shorter boyfriend fell down; Kurt, of course, had been the most graceful person there. They had made two snowmen in front of Kurt's house and made snow angels in Blaine's backyard.

These little ways of making Kurt like winter had brought Blaine to where he was now...in a park, crouching behind a bush, and anticipating the arrival of his boyfriend. He had made arrangements with Kurt the day prior for them to meet up here and had only been waiting for a few minutes.

Finally, after hiding from a couple children and curious parents, Blaine saw Kurt enter the park. He watched as Kurt walked up the garden path and looked around expectantly. He was wearing fuzzy black boots, tight athletic pants, his smoke-coloured collared jacket, and Blaine's red and grey scarf. His perfectly-styled hair was obviously not going to be risked by wearing a toque, but he was wearing the wool-lined, black gloves that Blaine had given him for a gift.

Blaine couldn't help but stare a little while longer. Kurt was simply gorgeous. However, his gorgeous boyfriend obviously wasn't too happy with being stood up. "Blaine?" He heard the tall boy call out and watched him rub his hands together furiously. "It's minus 25 and I came out here to meet you. There can be no doubt in your mind that I don't love you, now. If you are hiding somewhere, I _swear_ I will-"

Blaine didn't let the other boy finish that sentence, because he chose at that time to throw the snowball that he had expertly made. It turned out that Blaine had pretty expert aim as well, because the clump of snow hit Kurt exactly where he wanted it to...on the seat of his pants.

Kurt let out a shout of surprise and whirled around, looking accusingly at the landscape with furrowed eyebrows. "Blaine Everett Anderson! I know you're out here, you little weasel!" He yelled out, "Show yourself or you're not getting any for a _month_!"

Blaine couldn't resist throwing one more snowball at the furious teen, this time hitting him in the chest and contrasting the white to his dark coat. Kurt, of course, saw where the assault was coming from and zeroed in on Blaine's position. Yep, the shorter boy was caught. However, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

With a battle cry, Blaine leaped out from behind his bush and ran full-tilt across the distance from him to Kurt. His boyfriend barely had time to gasp before Blaine grabbed him around his slim waist in a perfect tackle and they both tumbled to the ground. It wasn't the softest of landings, but it wasn't on pure ice, either. They landed with a collective _oof_ in a snowbank off the path.

Kurt was smacking him mercilessly and his language was definitely not child-friendly as he complained about his insane boyfriend. "Never. _smack._ Do. _smack._ That. _smack._ Again! _smack._"Blaine's shoulder hurt from all the abuse, but he didn't relinquish his hold on Kurt's abdomen. In fact, he stayed exactly where he was, curled in a snowbank with his arms around his boyfriend, refusing to move. Finally, Kurt's angry exclimations turned to laughter. "You're absolutely ridiculous, Blaine Anderson." He said fondly and Blaine was glad that he was over hitting him. "What did you expect to get out of this extraveganza?"

Blaine finally moved from his position, placing his chin on Kurt's chest to look up at his boyfriend adoringly. "This. You laughing, enjoying yourself...me cuddling with you and us enjoying the weather."

Kurt, looking down at him with bemused glasz eyes, raised a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow. "_Enjoying the weather?_ Blaine, it's freaking freezing out here! And you're not the one being smothered in a snowbank right now." However, the curly-haired teen still refused to move, instead choosing to gaze at Kurt once more. It was true, Kurt did get cold very easily. His nose and cheekbones were a rosy pink colour, there was snow in his perfect hair, droplets of water had crystalized on his eyelashes, and his teeth were chattering a little. Blaine thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He could tell that Kurt was only pretending to be annoyed, though. He caught the slight upturn at the corners of Kurt's mouth, caught the sparkle of amusement and appreciation in his stunning eyes, caught the undertone of endless caring to his voice. "I love you," Blaine said simply, his whole head moving from the force of speaking with his chin propped on Kurt.

Kurt smiled softly. "I love you, too." He said, and kissed the curls on the top of Blaine's head. "Now, please get off of me?"

Heaving a dramatic sigh, the shorter boy reluctantly stood up. It was getting a little cold. He offered a gloved hand to where his boyfriend was sunken in the indentation in the snow. Kurt grasped his hand without hesitation and Blaine pulled him up effortlessly. As soon as they were both vertical, the younger teen brought their bodies close together. "Share body heat." He mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Mhm." Kurt hummed, not believing the excuse for a moment, although it was nice to be near the heater that was Blaine...without having a blanket of snow underneath him to get his clothes wet and make him miserable. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's fluffy curls and breathed in the smell of Blaine; a mixture of coffee, Orlando Bloom's fragrance (_Orange_ or something), carmel chocolate and something completely unique and sweet that he couldn't quite place.

Kurt could have lost himself in the moment forever, until Blaine spoke again. "Why do you have my scarf?" He asked, pulling away slightly to play with the frayed ends of the article.

The taller boy shrugged in response. "You left it at my house sometime."

"And, were you planning on giving it back?" Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt grinned, "Maybe when I'm less frozen. I kind of need it right now."

"Mhm." Blaine mimicked the hum his boyfriend made before, grabbing the ends of the scarf and pulling Kurt towards him until their lips met. He felt the pale boy sigh into the kiss and lost himself in every sensation that was simply Kurt. He pulled away after many heated moments and looked into the gorgeous eyes he loved so much. The ice on his eyelashes had melted and was now droplets resting on his parchment eyelids. "I could kiss you all day." He said, placing his lips deliberately on the side of Kurt's mouth and down to the place where his jaw met his ear, the place that he knew drove Kurt crazy. Sure enough, he felt his boyfriend's breath catch a little. "But I can't kiss you all day if you're completely frozen."

Kurt's teeth had started chattering again and his lips were slightly blue. He blushed and laughed slightly. "So..." He said, although it was more like an inquiry as to what would happen next.

Blaine winked at him and rested his hands on Kurt's slim hips. "Come to my place and we'll get warm by the fire. How does that sound?"

Kurt smiled. "That sounds wonderful." He reluctantly stepped out of their embrace and offered his arm like a fairy-tale prince. Blaine took it with a silly grin of his own and they walked out of the park arm-in-arm.

Glancing back at the marks they made in the snow and at the perfect boy walking happily beside him, Kurt decided that maybe winter wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Second Note: Aw. Frozen Klaine! :) Please, tell me what you think. Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated! xoxo**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
